


Stark总有意想不到的发明

by BambooOvO



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambooOvO/pseuds/BambooOvO
Summary: Tony总是能发明出意想不到的东西，而他的男朋友正好成为实验对象，当然有时也会自食恶果。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	Stark总有意想不到的发明

**Author's Note:**

> 设定盾长啥样叫什么只有内部人知道，在复联不出动的日子在神盾兼职特工。可能没什么情节，我只是很想试一试这个梗。  
> 梗源是最近在微博上看到的一个新型录音设备，不知道真假，但是这也太好写文了！  
> 不能算互攻，但是盾会被道具入，所以先预警一下吧。

桑拿房里的气温和湿度并不让Steve感到有多舒适，相反，这里闷闷的仿佛掩住人口鼻的感觉甚至让他一度以为回到了跑两步就哮喘发作的年代。臀腿后面都已经渗出汗来，木头凳子上大概已经湿了一片，汗沿着大腿往下滑很不好受，当然，最不好受的还是堵在屁股里的那个东西。  
“那么，Mr Rogers，您能为我们提供多大火力的武器呢？”  
“恕我直言，Mr Kanerva，您至今仍未告诉我们您的目标是怎样一个规模。我们的产品非常多样，还是先了解一下您的兴趣我才方便介绍。”

“哈？那个家伙把商谈地点安排在桑拿房？连底细都没摸清楚就要互相欣赏全裸的样子了？这算什么奇怪地方习俗吗？而你就这样答应了？”  
“事实上，桑拿浴在芬兰文化中是各种聚会的合适活动，较为密闭隐私的空间也很适合帮会之间商谈，所以我并不感到很奇怪Sir。”  
“谢谢你Jar。当时的情况并没有给我很多选择的余地，Tony，我想我们都希望任务能早点结束？”  
“哼，你倒是很敬业。我很想知道在那种坦诚相对的状态下你想把窃听器藏哪儿？你知道你必须录到交易过程是吧？”  
“我想我无所不能的天才男朋友一定能想到什么办法？所以我第一时间就来找你而不是神盾那些技术员啦。”Steve说着就把Tony搂紧了自己怀里，头搁在脖子边上，“帮个忙，嗯？”  
“哼，最后一次了！这是你最后一次给Fury那个滑头干这种活儿！我这次说什么也要把我男朋友从神盾那儿摘干净。别只会笑！”

我应该去找神盾的特工的，Steve心想，又不动神色地挪了挪臀部。  
“百分百纳米制材，紧密贴合身体，进入顺畅，防滑防掉；收音功能极佳，后台连着这边的主机，你们现场的对话我会直接收到，它本身不会进行录音，所以就算被对方发现，没有我的通行指令，对他们来讲只是一个长得好看点的塞子。怎么样，Stark出品，你不夸奖下吗？”  
“呃，塞子？你是说。。？不。。我还是不太明白，这要藏在哪。。？”不过一个晚上Tony就说已经研究出了绝佳窃听设备，看着他一脸兴奋的样子，以及那个仪器引人遐想的形状，Steve内心已经猜了个七八，但还是不太敢相信。  
“我说老冰棍你一点想象力都没有吗，你到时候要脱个精光诶，当然是藏在你身、体、里、最好啊。”Tony露出一脸贼笑，凑过去环上Steve的腰，手往下滑，在那挺翘的两瓣上拍了两下，“所以这东西要放到这里面哦。”

“这样真的能录清楚？我该把屁股凑近点还是怎么着？”这个新玩意儿实在让人放不下心，但是自家Tony做的东西又从不出错，Steve不住在心里嘀咕。异物感也是无法令人忽视，他又悄悄挪了挪臀部，凳子顶着“窃听器”往里头进去了一些，让他觉得有点疼。然而和Kanerva的买卖马上就要谈妥，Steve在面子啊上仍是不动声色。  
“那么，4月13日，我们会将货物准备妥当。”  
“而我们届时也会将钱款准备好。很高兴与Rogers先生这样爽朗的人交易。”  
Steve笑了一下，握上了Kanerva伸过来的手。

Tony听着从Steve他们交易现场传过来的音频，感觉非常满意，Stark出品的东西这音质果然没话说；而一想到今早给Steve带上时他那隐忍的表情，还有一整天他都得忍着不适别别扭扭的样子，他就觉得更满意了；当然最开心的是，这玩意儿他还有个隐藏功能没试呢。  
“Sir，captain Rogers已经回到大厦，现在正往您的房间来。”  
“Ok，Jar，除非又有外星人或者机器人造反，别让人打扰我们。”

这一天过得仿佛是一个世纪，好在任务顺利完成，证据已经拿到，接下来的交给神盾就好。匆匆回到大厦，Steve现在唯一想做的就是抱着自家男朋友好好充充电。询问了Jar，惊奇发现Tony竟然在他们的房间而不是工作室，不过也没多想就往那里去了。  
突然，一阵酥麻的感觉沿着尾椎骨一路向上，Steve顿时双腿一软，连忙靠墙站住。  
第一下还没搞清楚状况，但当第二次震动明显地从身后那枚塞子传出时，Steve明白过来。  
“Tony！”Steve咬牙切齿，却还是被屁股里不断的震动激得两腿直哆嗦，更可恶的是自己的前面也被弄出了反应顶起了小帐篷。平缓了下呼吸，扶着墙，Steve继续往他们房间走去，今天一定要好好教训Tony那个家伙！

看着Jarvis的监控，Tony已经笑到前仰后合，接着就看到自家男友面色潮红、喘着粗气进到房里。  
“你搞什么鬼！”  
“物尽其用嘛～”说着便踱过去环着对方的脖子，慢悠悠地在嘴角边亲了两下，“怎么，不舒服吗？”  
“你，”身后的“窃听器”似乎又被调大了功率，身上的手更是不太平，Steve只觉得一股股火从下腹一路上窜，“小混蛋，不要过火。”

直到被自家男友一把扑倒在床上，Tony都没有意识到自己将面临什么。Steve的阴茎已经梆梆硬，直顶着他的小腹；而那微微泛红的水润眼睛更显出主人的难耐来。温热的亲吻不停落在他的眼睛、嘴巴还有脖子上，还不时有几声好听的呻吟从身上人口中漏出。  
Tony一边回应着Steve的亲吻，一边又觉得有趣：“今天怎么这么着急？”  
Steve却不说话，只是自顾自剥下Tony和自己的衣服。  
“嘿！你。。唔，慢点！”不同于平常的温吞，Steve从床头拿过润滑剂沾了些，稍稍在洞口按摩了下，便一下滑进去两根手指，不由分说开始扩张。疼到是不疼，但好久没经历那么高效率的前戏，Tony可不太好受。身上的人却丝毫不理睬，继续增加手指。  
Tony这才意识到不好，Steve显然就是生气了嘛！  
“喂喂，是我不该开着玩笑，你。。嗯，你慢点。。Steve～”  
然而即便换上了撒娇的语气，也没能换回男友一点松动。  
其实Steve已是迫在眉睫。身后的震动已经搅得他阵阵酥麻，加上先前Tony的挑逗，他甚至感觉可以就这样高潮，意识早已不清楚，现在只想着把罪魁祸首就地正法，哪里还慢得下来呢？  
能耐着性子做完全套的前戏已经是用上了四倍的耐性，一待扩张了七八，Steve便抱起Tony一条腿，一股气冲了进去。  
“Steve Rogers！我叫你tm慢点！唔唔。。”  
一口堵上Tony的嘴，直到他逐渐没力气骂，才松口，伏在他脖子边上亲了亲：“你自找的。”

那天第一轮结束后，Steve在浴室里费劲千辛万苦终于把窃听器取了出来，洗干净以后，又“物尽其用”地使用了好多遍。


End file.
